


I'll be here.

by whiitewalker



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Light Angst, M/M, and no one is ready when their head comes after them, but he can be sad and insecure sometimes, he is a really strong and capable leader, i tried to make it angst, idk but i kinda see seofon like this, it came out actually kinda cute, they are cute thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21838351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiitewalker/pseuds/whiitewalker
Summary: A little drabble where Seofon was betrayed again by himself and Gran just wants him to know something.--Please know English isn't my first language, thanks!
Relationships: Gran/Siete | Seofon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	I'll be here.

It was like having a fever, but only the bad stuff; sweat dripping from his forehead, clothes stuck to his body, quick and ragged breaths that wouldn’t let him breathe correctly, so he was letting the anxiety take the best of him. All of it because of a silly bad dream. He was actually thankful that he wasn’t wearing any armor in that said moment, but was this how the leader of the Eternals, the strongest people on all the skyrealm, was gonna behave just because of how his consciousness decided to perform? Seofon just put his head up, staring at the ceiling of the room trying to catch his breath, trying to forget what he just dreamt about meant. It was then when he felt two tender arms embrace him from a side. They were built up, for sure, but not as much as his, and that showed the kind of life they both had. A tiny, muffled voice escaped from Gran’s lips, directing his eyes into the blue of the older man and it was then when he found the air his lungs were needing. Seofon took two, three big gulps of air until he was stable enough to smile and caress the boy’s hair. Gran simply smiled slightly, sitting down on the bed with him. He never stopped hugging Seofon, not until he hugged back and so Gran just squeezed him harder. That made Seofon bring out one of his characteristic laughs in tiny, silent mode. Finally Gran let him go and, with his concerned, serious face, looked at Seofon and framed his face with both his hands.

— Are you better now? — Siete simply nodded, caressing Gran’s face with a thumb.

— Yeah, don’t worry! It was just…

— A nightmare, I felt that. Do you wanna talk about it? — Seofon’s face twitched, clearly showing that he didn’t. He wasn’t specially used to talking about his real feelings, his fears,, those he only thought about and were only his and no one else’s.

— I… — His eyes just went downwards, breaking eye contact with who his partner is right now. He doesn’t usually go out with a lot of people, not really, but Danchou just seemed like the fitting decision for him, and he was his, so they decided to try it out. Up until now, they were perfect for each other. He knew Danchou was trying hard and was giving out his heart, but there were some things he wasn’t used to do, and he should. He should open up and let him know about his loneliness, about the menacing feeling of dread and solitude that kept clinging onto him whenever he distracted himself from reality, from the happiness he was supposed to be having. 

He just sighed and hugged Gran by the waist, hiding his face in the other man’s chest. Seofon was clearly taller than him, even though he grew taller since the first time they met each other, but he didn’t mind crouching so he could do those kind of things, and in bed was easier. Gran just hugged him back and caressed his back and messy hair, not pushing him to speak his mind, just trying to make him feel better. And it kind of worked. Being like that, Seofon told him what it was in his mind, just briefly so he could know what reaction Danchou would have. Said man only held him in his arms, listening thoughtfully to every word that came out of Seofon’s mouth. Wasn’t until god knows how much time later that Seofon felt better and straightened, just to find himself staring back into a quietly crying Danchou. He just stared, not knowing what to do or how to behave, not until Gran opened his eyes and crossed his with Seofon’s. As if they were thinking the same thing, they hugged each other; Danchou’s face hidden into Seofon’s hair, and Seofon just quietly hiding his face into Danchou’s arms. After so much talking from the leader of the Eternals, the quiet now felt so comfortable and full they stayed like that for what it felt only seconds, but the sun started to come out the window, so it was actually hours. At some point they broke out of the hug at the same time, giving each other the most tender of kisses and putting together their foreheads with a private smile they would only see on the other in those kind of situations. Seofon was the first one to talk, cleaning Danchou’s tears with his thumbs.

— I’m sorry, my love, I made you cry.

— You didn’t, but I might just put the blame on you so you might go easy on me next time we battle.

A loud laugh escaped Seofon’t lips, making him tilt his head backwards. The sun reflected on his eyes once he looked again straight into Danchou’s eyes, and if he had any tears left to cry, you can bet Gran would have cried again of how beautiful and astounding that was. How someone so cheerful and brilliant could be so fearful and sad? Who hurt him to the point that his own head messed with him in so many ways? Gran didn’t want to know, the only thing he wanted to know is how to make him happy, and he was going to make sure he did that. 

— That doesn’t work like that, Danchou! But I’ll give you kudos for trying, that’s for sure. — Gran’s bed hair just got worse the moment Seofon finished up saying those words, fighting with the younger one so he could do so. Finally Gran took his hands off his hair and just smiled again, one of Seofon’s personal favorite smiles. He sighed, a happy sigh, and a tender but sad look set on his face.

— Thank you, Danc- — He bit his lip; he wanted to make it personal.— Thank you, Gran. For everything. 

— You are more than welcome, Seofon. I love you, okay?

Siete always found it really hard to say those kind of words, direct affection wasn’t his forte. He swallowed and without hesitation, looked back into his partner’s eyes with all the fondness he couldn’t put into his lips.

— I love you too, Gran. A whole lot. Now, let's get to practice, we are already running late for breakfast.


End file.
